parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boots (Dumbo)
DisneyLovefan in Walt Disney "Dumbo" (1941) Cast: *Dumbo - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Peter Pan *Mrs. Jumbo - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *The Ringmaster - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Casey Junior - Mack (Cars) *Mr. Stork as Himself *Giraffes as Themselves *Lions - Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Gorillas - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Bears - Chipmunks & Chippettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Kangaroos as Themselves *Tigers - Adult Simba and Nala Kovu and Kiara (The Lion King II Simba's Pride) *Horses - Ponyta and Rasdish (Pokemon) *Zebras - Rudolph and Reindeer (Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer) *Camels - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Hippos as Themselves *Monkeys - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Hyenas as Themselves *Ostriches - Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles (The Three Caballeros) *Elephant 1 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 2 - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Misty (Pokemon) *Elephant 5 - Joy (Inside Out) *Elephant 6 - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 7 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 8 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 9 - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Elephant 10 - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 11 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 12 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 13 - Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) *Elephant 14 - Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) *Roundabout Man as Themselves *The Bend as Itself *Other Boys - Baljeet and Buford (Phineas and Ferb) and Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully as Himself *Ringmaster Guards - Maleficent Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Joe the Janitor - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Audience Screaming as Itself *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves Gallery: Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Dumbo Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Timothy Q. Mouse Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Mrs. Jumbo Gaston.jpg|Gaston as The Ringmaster Mack (Cars).jpg|Alan Mack as Casey Junior Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes as Themselves Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Lions 453px-Beast pose.jpg|The Beast as Gorillas 9720 1.jpg|The Chipmunks and Chippettes as Bears Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg|Kangaroos as Themselves Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8925.jpg|Adult Simba Nala Kiara and Kovu as Tigers Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Ponyta and Rapidash as Horses Donner ask rudolph go play the fawns.png|Rudolph and Reindeer as Zebras Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Camels Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg|Hippos as Themselves YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko, and Monkeys Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.jpg|Hyenas as Themselves Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Ostriches Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Elephant 1 Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Elephant 2 as Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 3 Misty-0.png|Misty as Elephant 4 Io Joy standard.jpg|Joy as Elephant 5 Candace.jpg|Candace as Elephant 6 Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 7 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 8 Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Elephant 9 Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Elephant 10 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant 11 Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law).png|Melissa Chase as Elephant 12 Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Elephant 13 Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Elephant 14 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1412.jpg|Roustabout Man as Themselves Disneyland Parade.jpg|The Bend as Themselves Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys as Other Boys Smitty (Dumbo).jpg Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent Goons as The Ringmaster Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Joe the Janitor Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|Animals as Audinace Screaming Scrappy flies above the clowns..png|Clowns as Themselves Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves Category:DisneyLovefan Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs